Overall CICM Project Abstract Child maltreatment (hereafter CM) is a widespread and complex problem, linked to a number of negative downstream outcomes and incurring substantial costs across individual, family and societal levels. Building on an extraordinary multidisciplinary group of researchers and experts from across the country interested in CM and child welfare (CW), the Center for Innovation in Child Maltreatment Policy, Research, and Training (hereafter CICM) enhances this foundation with a national network of experts to advance transdisciplinary science and innovative dissemination and training approaches to prevent CM and promote healthy development for children who have experienced abuse and neglect. The CICM Administrative Core (AC) provides scientific and operational oversight with two aims: (1) To advance innovations in modelling complex and dynamic interactions of predictors of maltreatment to improve targeting of prevention and intervention efforts; and (2) To create a bidirectional path between identification of complex etiological models and real world application of innovative approaches to prevention and intervention. To do this CICM draws on transdisciplinary and systems science methods and transforms the AC Steering Committee into a Learning Collaborative (SCLC) to support projects while also synthesizing knowledge and innovating new research approaches. The SCLC is organized into three multidisciplinary workgroups to promote ongoing communication: (1) advanced analytic methods and technologies (AAMT), (2) identifying risk and understanding outcomes (IRO) and (3) translation, adaptation and implementation (TAI). Three proposed multidisciplinary research projects crosscut SCLC workgroup themes, advance understanding of culture and context, and focus on real world impact in the areas of screening, targeting and coordination of services. The Community Engagement Core (CEC) works in concert with the AC to: (1) Engage research, policy and practice stakeholders in translation of research into policy and practice as well as identification of real world policy and practice issues that require research; and, (2) Provide innovative education and training opportunities to build a pipeline of researchers and practitioners prepared to address the complex issue of CM. The CEC translates research to tailored education and training products for practice and policy stakeholders and builds the pipeline for the next generation of practitioners and researchers. CEC engages practice, policy and community stakeholders in advising research priorities. The CICM multidisciplinary leadership includes the Principal Investigator (Dr. Jonson-Reid) who has a significant history of funded CM research and collaborates regularly with the CEC Co-Directors at Washington University (Dr. Patterson Silver Wolf) and Saint Louis University (Dr. Weaver). CICM is guided by engaged experts from 11 disciplines with strong institutional support providing the capacity to respond to several priority areas of the Capstone RFA (RFA-HD- 18-012) to serve as a national resource for the field.